Silver & Cold
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: SEMMA.Emma didn't ask to be attacked in the woods,or to fall inlove with a gorgeous yet rude werewolf named Sean,but she did.Now besides highschool,she worries about what else goes bump in the night & how to get Sean to confess his feelings.someJannytoo.
1. Sweet Surrender

They always came out to the woods, like stupid kids would. A boy, his name was Peter, Sean heard it everytime the pretty blonde protested when he tried to feel her up.

The blondes name, Emma. Sean heard it every time the stupid pathetic little boy tried forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. Pretty little Emma, a human girl. She was beautiful in a way where she glowed, in the middle of a forest too. What was **he **doing in a forest you'd ask... he was one of _them, _a werewolf. On his command though ofcourse he'd only turn, and when he lost control of his feelings.

He stayed back in the shadows, his silver eyes scanning the 'couple'. The couples car, to the left of them. They were enjoying the stars, I guess.

"It's our first annversery." the boy said to Emma. Emma smiled softly as they both sat against a tree, he leaned over and kissed her then softly played with her hands.

Emma declared, "It's been one month Peter. Dont people celebrate when it's been one year?" she teasingly gave him a look. Sean watched her closer. She was so neive, you could tell by just looking at the girl. Clueless.

"But your specail to me. A month is more than I thought i'd get with you." Peter whispered, putting a hair behind her ear.

Sean snickered, good line. He'd use that line too if he had a problem getting girls, but being Sean, he didn't. Actually he hated socailizing and most humans. All, actually. He looked back at Emma.

"Your sweet." she told Peter and looked up at the moon. It was getting late. Maybe she should start getting home. There's been noises in the woods a lot, and she was beginning to think, and know, something else was with them.

"You're beautiful." he started kissing around her neck and Emma shifted awkwardly.

"Peter..." she went to protest and stand, he grabbed her hand. Emma gasped when he bit her neck a bit too hard, trying to form a hickey or commit murder, "Peter! OW!"

"Sorry. Just let me-" she cut him off when he tried to hold her down and from running. Sean tilted his head a bit curiously. Peter noticed Emma wanted to leave and couldn't have that, he grabbed her waist and then shoved her to the ground, underneath him.

"No Peter!" she yelled and tried scratching at his face, "Stop!" he grabbed her hands. Sean went to turn and walk back home, this wasn't his business, he didn't know either of them, what'd it matter to him?

"You let Jimmy Brookes fuck you." spat Peter, soothing his hand up her skirt.

"LET ME GO!" Emma cried out and tears formed to her eyes as she heard him unzip his pants, "No, please, no!" she begged.

Peter went to pull her skirt down until he cried out in pain himself, his wrist felt broken. He looked up to held his wrists and his eyes bulged out when he saw the guys eyes were pure black, and he had fangs as he madly breathed over him. Peter cringed some more until he was thrown off of Emma who was in a panic herself and crawled back away from both guys.

Peter rolled around on the ground holding his hand and cried in pain. Sean stood over him and bent down, "No!" Peter yelled, "I'm sorry! I won't do anything ever again." he shook as he saw Sean just stay still, doing nothing. He had no idea what to do. Would Sean kill him if he moved? It was that or run, what other choice did he have?

Peter sniffed and choked on a cry before he got up, ran for hell to his car, started it and raced out. Sean turned to look over his shoulder to watch the car speed out of the woods, he was sure Peter smashed his window with a branch in a hurry and didn't even stop.

Sean heard leaves being crunched and turned. Oh right, the girl. Emma.

Emma was already standing up and eyeing him. Sean eyed her back. This girl had balls to size him up the way she was after he just so kindly helped her.

"_What_ are you?" she asked. She saw him wearing a white wifebeater, which showed off how muscled this guy really was. He had medium length hair that he pushed back and some hair on his chin. His eyes weren't black anymore, but a soft blue. He had the strongest, mysterious and most dangerous look to him.

"What are you?" he taunts back.

Emma looked sadly down and then back at him to say, "Th-thank you."

"Wasn't for you." he bittered, "I live in these woods. You guys wouldn't shut the hell up."

Emma went to explain, "He was-"

"I just said, I don't care what he was doing." Sean confirms, then noted to himself he knew exactly what that boy was going to do to her and since he stopped it, she should try to even forget it happened. Forget he was even here.

"You did stop it though."

"Go home." he sighed, annoyed with her already and started walked back home.

"Wait... _who _are you?" she called after him. No answer.

THE NEXT DAY.

The school bell rang and Emma ran her hand through her hair. She'd been thinking about him since last night, even dreamt of. Jesus, was she a fool or what? Emma closed her locked and turned to go to class, she stopped when she saw Peter.

Oh no.

But when Peter looked at her his eyes widen and he quickly turned, running off.

Emma had to smile a bit, wow. That was easier than she though. Peter and none of his stupid friends would ever bother her again. Thanks to...whoever mystery man was. Mystery, really hot guy.

"Sean Cameron." someone answered for her and Emma turned around to see her best friend and smiled brightly.

"Manny." she greets and then gave a look, "Huh?"

"His names Sean Cameron. The guy you met last night." Manny told her and Emma looked around before glaring at Manny.

"I told you not to read my mind anymore." Emma hissed, "If we're going to be friends, and you want me to keep your little gift a secret?"

"No reading your mind, I got it. But it wasn't mind reading, I saw it. The whole thing, even with Peter." Manny explained and took Emma's arm, pulling her in closer.

Manny was like a seer, she saw things you know? Phycic almost. She only saw what she needed to see, and she could read anyones mind. Emma didn't really believe in magic, but she believed in Manny, specailly when Manny knew Emma's every single thought in grade 2 when she was new to school. Manny said Emma's thoughts were so different then everyones though. Emma was always examining things, people, unlike others who just daydreamed and thought about gossip. The two were best friends ever since.

"Wait, so how do you know his name?" Emma asked her.

Manny let a breath out. "My dream started with what happened last night, to the part where he left you, then everything went black and white and it was like I was in the old days, he looked a bit younger, someone was screaming his name and he was cornered by a bunch of men who had these black eyes." she finished.

"That's what he had!" Emma exclaimed. How could she forget, they were so abnormal. And then when those blue eyes came back, it was like heaven.

"I'm not so sure of what he is though Emma. Be careful, okay? Don't go in those woods again." Manny pleaded, shaking Emma by her shoulders. The blonde had a thing for getting into things and standing up for what she believed in. She was the good girl of the school, Miss Care Taker.

"He said he lived there." Emma said, drifting off in thought. Maybe she could find out where he lived...

Manny groaned as the late bell rang. She had to go. She looked at Emma desperately, "Please don't be Detective Emma, we all know you love to know things, but this we should stay out of it."

"Okay, promise. We'll stay out of it." Emma insisted and Manny nodded to give a little wave and walked off.

Emma looked over her shoulder watching Manny go and then smirked looking back. Not 'we', just 'she' will find out. Emma opened her locker back up and got her coat, running out of school.

Emma had walked all the way to the woods downtown. She took a bus though too. She bent down while going under a big branch and then here she was, again in the woods.

"If I was a house, where would I be?" she said to herself, looking around.

A voice made her jumped, "If you were sane, where would you be?" he huskily said. It sent chills up Emma's spine.

"You!" She turned and looked at his figure, in the shadows.

"You." he mocked back.

"Sean Cameron." she corrected herself, proud she finally learned the name of her savoir. Though with him being a savoir, she didn't feel so safe right now as she heard a growl. Did he just growl?!

"Who told you that?" he sneered.

Meanwhile, back at school, Manny had drifted off in class beside Darcy, another friend...

_"I don't know, __**Emma**__, what am I?" Sean asked the blonde, cornering her into a tree and she looked what? Scared? Manny couldn't tell._

_"Your a werewolf." Emma declared. _

"SHIT!" Manny exclaimed and woke up. Stupid dreams! Stupid Emma! She told her not to go. Darcy gave Manny a look.

"You okay?" she teased.

Craig Mannings turned around in his desk, "Manuela, are you okay?" he asked. Usually Manny would stay to gawk him, but she had things to do and grabbed her books. Emma was introuble! ... Or maybe not. Who knows. But she had to get to those woods. Who knew if werewolves were bad or good. HELL, who knew they exsisted?!

"Miss. Santos!" the teacher yelled watching the girl dish out of class in a hurry.


	2. Your Everything A BigBad Wolf Would Want

"I said, who told you that?" Sean asked, finally coming out of the trees towards her. Emma's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"You have secrets, so do I." she taunted.

Sean rubbed his chin and snickered, "I take back what I thought, your not so clueless. But you are stupid and nieve. You may know things but you don't actually **know **things." his eyes slowly pooled to black. Emma swallowed hard.

"_Emmmmmmaaaa!_" came Manny's yell in the back of the woods.

Manny climbed through big bushes and trees and scoffed. Where the hell is she? It was getting dark. The sun was down. Manny looked up and gasped out loud, "Shit!" she cursed.

A guy leaned against a tree. He was pale looking, but also, and Manny thought it too, hot. But no time for that! Even though it was strange just him hanging out here in the woods with two other guys who stood behind him. One with a fohawk, the other with all dark features but both pale looking.

The guy on the tree smirked, even hotter. He nodded behind her and said, "She's that way."

Manny eyed him and then his friends before she turned to go look, what was the harm? She was already lost. But there was nothing.

"Emma!" Manny yelled again and suddenly the hot guy appeared again behind her, no friends this time. Wierd.

"Sorry, I meant that way." he nodded to the left.

"Where is she!?" Manny yelled at him.

"Maybe she doesn't need to be found." he taunted her back and started walking around her in a circle, eyeing her up and down.

"God, what are you? The cheshire cat?" she snapped at him and looked around.

He chuckled and crossed his arms, "Maybe. Can you stand on your head?" he qouted the cat.

"UGH!" Manny shoved past him and kept walking. She then almost fell back when he appeared like a ghost infront of her. She was beginning to get scared.

He gazed down at her and asked, "Didn't granny ever tell you not to go in the woods?"

"Yeah, right after she told me if strangers talk to me, shoot them in the balls." she sneered and he raised an eyebrow. Woah, he had grey natural eyes, that's kind of... beautiful.

"Your charming." he teased Manny by her manners.

"Your irratating." she shot back and began running again through the trees.

Back with Emma, Sean was circling her the way the stranger had just with Manny, but more...hungerily.

"You won't hurt me." Emma said outloud. For some reason, she knew he wouldn't. She felt like he wouldn't, couldn't even. She then yelped when she was hit to a tree, his hands gripped her arms and pressing her against it.

"That so?" he taunts, his fangs growing and Emma's heart was going wild, not from being scared. Oddly enough, from being with him.

"So do it." she challanged, putting her nose up. Sean clenched his jaw, she was such a smart ass. She easily crawled under his skin like no other could. Then he noticed they were in more light, and he could see her so much better. Which was maybe why he couldn't let her go, or stop looking at her. Same went with her.

That's when he saw her, really saw her. She was the most beautiful thing on earth he'd ever seen, even in his dreams. She was what made the world go round, and she is what kept evil away.

Emma's breath stopped seeing the way he was looking at her right now, and she didn't feel threatened by it, she knew from this moment on she'd crave for this look. The look in his eyes looked as her as if she was the most precious thing. Those eyes of his were hypnotizing.

Then that was it, they felt like their hearts just came together and turned into one, beating very, very slowly.

"Emma!" the two tore apart when Manny came running over and split them up, cupping Emma's face to see if she was okay.

"I tried to stop her." came the strangers voice again, the 'chesire' cat.

"Little miss riding hood in the middle of the forest." said the friends who appeared again, the one with the dark eyes and hair said it, and grinned at Manny.

"No, no. It's this one that has a liking for the woods." the one with the fohawk said, circling Emma.

The 'chesire' gave a bored look to Sean, "If your not going to eat her, may I?" he eyed Emma with a smirk, she glared yet was a bit confused.

"Get lost, Jay. You too Lucas and Spinner." Sean warned the three, giving each a glare.

"I asked politely." Jay insisted and Spinner and Lucas laughed until hearing Sean's low growl and stopped. Jay rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Guys lets go." came anothers voice, a girl. Manny looked to Emma and Emma eyed the girl, she had dark hair, with piercings and a punk look. Very pale.

"I thought we were humaneterians now, Sean?" Spinner asked him.

Sean glanced at Emma who seemed to be eyeing him, trying to put together what just happened. What is happening.

"Let's go before they do find things out, and we have to kill em." said Lucas. Was that a joke or not?

Lucas, Sean, Spinner and Jay went to turn and walked away until Emma choked, "I already know."

Manny shut her eyes. So did she, but she didn't yell it to the world. "Emma!" she hissed under her breath.

Jay looked at Sean, causing Lucas and Spinner to look at another questionly. The girl from behind just smirked.

"She better be sure." the girl confirms.

Emma took one step back when Sean slowly stalked toward her and noticed she was at a tree. Damn it.

"I don't know, **Emma**, what am I?" Sean asked the blonde, cornering her into a tree.

Manny already knew what was coming and took a step back herself when the others began walking closer.

"Your a werewolf." Emma declared.


	3. Take Me Away

Guys im not gone! I promise. My computers broken and im on my friends to quickly tell you about it. Thats how much i love the fans! It should be up and running by Wednesday. Here's a quick, short chapter.

"Your a werewolf"

Emma couldn't move off the tree, he was too close and everyone knew you probably couldn't out run a werewolf.

Sean was inches infront of her and turned his head to look at his friends.

When his head turned back he had fangs out and growled grabbing her neck. Emma shut her eyes tight. No, she wouldn't be afraid.

She opened her eyes and then let a few breaths out. Everyone but she, Sean and Manny had disapeered. Sean's face was back to normal, looking at her sincerely.

"See? Even if you think you know, you don't really. Your not aware of what I could do to you." he told her.

Emma looked at Manny who looked as if she was ready to book it, with her or not.

"If you could kill me, why am I not dead?"

"Cause that's all what people think we do right? Kill?"

"Jay said something about eating... I just thought-"

"Jay, Lucas and his sister Jane are vampires." "It's only me and Spin who aren't. We're the wolves."

"I thought vampires and wolves hated another?" Emma asked him.

Sean nodded his head at her, "They do. But not us... Spinner kind of fell in love with one mistakenly." he said.

"Jane." Emma declared. He nodded once before getting lost in her beauty- damn. What is he thinking? He's not like this.

He went on, "We all kind of stand another for them now since Jay lives with Jane and Lucas, and Spin is like my brother...can't leave him..." he drifts and Emma noticed a bit of pain in his eyes and tilted her head curiously.

"You can love something that's not your same kind?" Manny asked and Sean merily nodded and caught Emma's eye. They quickly looked away. Manny continued gawking, "That's beautiful."

"Now why don't you...girls, leave?" he taunted.

Manny rolled her eyes and took Emma's hand, "Right when we were just getting along." she said sarcastically.

Sean only watched Emma being pulled further and further away from him, it actually kind of...hurt. He wanted her to stay, but this was what had to be done... he guessed. He painfully looked away and stood still in his spot looking down sadly.

Emma looked over her shoulder. He was gone. She also fought that feeling to run back to him.

Time to go home.


End file.
